


Carey

by TheBabyScreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: This is my first work, i don't know what im doing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabyScreams/pseuds/TheBabyScreams
Summary: Hello! This is my first piece. A short, original poem for a gem of a woman.





	Carey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waughisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waughisme/gifts).



> But tell of days in goodness spent,  
> A mind at peace with all below,  
> A heart whose love is innocent!  
> -Lord Byron

what’s to be said about a woman named Carey  
whose smile is meek  
and laugh’s light and airy

sweet as a peach  
with a devotion to teach  
she lets out a sigh  
with compassion in her eye

lost in a sea and feeling mediocre  
she opened my eyes  
and now I read Stoker

a real national treasure  
a saint among the black  
I never got to thank her  
can I turn the clock back

**Author's Note:**

> Treat people with kindness


End file.
